Fuerte
by Natsumi Yagami
Summary: Morgiana recibe una confesión por parte de Alíbabá en un viaje que realizan a Sindria, sin embargo no sabe si creerle del todo pues este se encontraba en un estado peculiar. Al día siguiente decide confrontarlo ¿qué pasará?


_**Fuerte**_

_Declaimer: La serie de __Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic! No me pertenece, únicamente la idea de este fic es mía, espero que lo disfruten n.n_

Se miro al espejo detenidamente, sus rojos cabellos, un tanto alborotados, caían graciosamente enmarcando su fino rostro, sus felinos ojos carmesí denotaban un brillo poco común en ellos, sus mejillas tenían un sonrojo bastante notable. Coloco la mano sobre su corazón y se asusto por la velocidad en que este latía. Hacía un par de minutos que llevaba una marcha frenética, las piernas le temblaban y su respiración era un tanto dificultosa.

-_Me gustas_… - susurro una voz en su mente.

Coloco ambas manos sobre sus ardientes mejillas y se sentó en cuclillas en el suelo, no podía creer que _él_ le hubiera dicho semejantes palabras. Una alegría que con anterioridad no había conocido recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

Quería gritar, quería saltar de la emoción, quería bailar, quería, quería… quería saber si aquello era cierto.

Se dirigió por un momento a la ventana y miro el cielo, aquel manto azul rey yacía sobre Sindria lleno de pequeñas y centellantes estrellas, iluminado por una hermosa luna llena; la brisa marina acaricio con suavidad su rostro, nuevamente una leve sonrisa se formo en sus labios. Aquella noche era perfecta.

Cerró los ojos disfrutando de aquella caricia nocturna, los sonidos del océano llegaban a sus oídos, le pareció jamás haber escuchado algo tan hermoso. Definitivamente nada podía estropearla.

-¡Rey Sinbad! Por favor póngase algo de ropa.

-¡Que alguien llame a Ja'far!

Gritaban dos sirvientas persiguiendo al rey de cabellos morados que paseaba, tan campante y ebrio por los jardines reales, a sus espaldas quedaba el rastro de vino que escapaba de la botella que el rey llevaba en su mano derecha. Ante tal espectáculo la chica Fanalis decidió tratar de dormir, quería que esa noche siguiera tan estupenda como había estado hasta hacía pocos minutos atrás.

Se dirigió con lentitud hacia la cama, una vez recostada su vista se perdió en el techo, ¿las palabras de Alíbabá serían ciertas?, había estado bebiendo junto con Sinbad, luego de ver como estaba el rey no sabía si fiarse o no. Mientras era invadida por el sueño, la escena fue evocada por su mente, acompañada de un sonrojo visible, Morgiana se cubrió totalmente con las sabanas.

Los tres chicos habían acudido a Sindria para disfrutar de un festival, hacía tiempo que no veían al rey, por ello este utilizo esa excusa para dar un gran banquete, lleno de alcohol y mujeres, el mismo día de su llegada. Al principio todo había transcurrido bien, conversaban y reían sin cesar, no podía recordar con claridad en qué momento todos comenzaron a beber como desquiciados.

Ja´far se encontraba más que molesto, regañaba a Sinbad por tomar tanto alcohol, este solo reía, sentado y rodeado de hermosas mujeres. Sus invitados, o al menos la gran mayoría de estos, se encontraba en estado de ebriedad, reñían entre sí, lanzándose cosas, o dormidos por ahí.

El ambiente se había tornado un tanto pesado, por lo que decidió que era mejor salir de ahí; con la mirada comenzó a buscar a sus amigos. Aladdin se encontraba hundiendo y moviendo felizmente su cabeza de un lado a otro en los voluminosos pechos de una joven que reía, lo mejor sería dejarlo ahí, no quería tener nada que ver en eso. Continuó su búsqueda, no tardo mucho en encontrar a Alíbabá.

Este se encontraba al otro lado del salón, con una botella casi vacía frente a él.

-Alíbabá-kun –dijo cuando llego gateando hasta el joven rubio, pues varios objetos volaban sin control por la habitación- deberíamos irnos.

El chico la miro con dificultad, se tambaleaba levemente de un lado a otro, sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas y la vista borrosa.

-¡Morgiana, eres tú! –dijo cuando la reconoció.

-Alíbabá-kun, sería mejor marcharnos, es muy peligroso permanecer aquí.

-¿Pero qué dices? No hay nada peligroso aquí.

-¡Cuidado! –grito lanzándose sobre el chico, una botella estuvo a punto de estrellarse en su cara- Alíbabá-kun, deberíamos retirarnos en este momento.

-Eres realmente hermosa… -susurro.

La chica se sorprendió, fue entonces que noto que estaba sobre el cuerpo del joven, con su rostro a escasos centímetros del de Alíbabá.

-Oye Morgiana –hablaba arrastrando la voz- hay algo que eh querido decirte desde hace tiempo… - se irguió un poco para poder tomar el rostro de la chica entre sus manos, la miro fijamente- Me gustas –acto seguido la beso.

Después de aquel beso, el chico fue golpeado por un banco en la cabeza y se desmayo, Morgiana no pudo más que sonrojarse y salir corriendo felizmente de la habitación, olvidando por completo al rubio, solo podía pensar en aquellas palabras… _Me gustas_…

Una tenue sonrisa se dibujaba en sus finos labios, su corazón emocionado bailaba sin cesar, una marea de felicidad invadió su cuerpo.

Poco después de recordar aquello la chica se durmió.

Notas de la Autora: Hola minna-san, espero que se encuentren bien, me disculpo por no haber subido nada antes u.u he tenido diversos problemas, pero prometo actualizar pronto C: espero les haya gustado este capítulo.


End file.
